


Brave-1

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a superhero, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Brave-1

******

“ _Alex?_ ”

Alex groaned, weakly shaking her head as her vision blurred, the holographic heads-up display slowly coming into focus.

**Rebooting…**

**Power at 87%**

“ _Come on, hero,_ Astra’s voice called “ _up and at ‘em. Got a world to save after all_ ”

“ _Shuddup_ ” Alex groaned as the world finally came back into focus. Wincing, she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, memories of the last few minutes swimming by her mind’s eye.

Terrorist attack…possibly Cadmus…and…

Oh…right. The bomb.

Quickly standing up, she shook herself off and cautiously peered over the rooftop’s edge at the crowd below. Florence + the Machine’s National City tour was sold out, standing room only.

And some nut had decided to plant a bomb somewhere in the venue.

“ _Still with me, Alex?_ ” Astra suddenly asked.

“Yeah,” Alex replied with a wince “sorry. That last blast took out my suit’s systems” she explained.

“ _We know,_ ” Kara’s voice replied “ _I keep telling you that it’s delicate_ ”

“You do not,” Alex scoffed “hell, you’re the one who’s always boasting about much of a beating this thing can take”

“ _I have a right to,_ ” Kara huffed “ _it’s_ my _suit, after all. My company designed and built it, remember?_ ”

“Yeah, I remember,” Alex grumbled “and the UN’s footing the bill too”

“ _Children?_ ” Astra interrupted “ _the bomb?_ ”

“ _Oh, right,_ ” and Alex could hear Kara cringe over the line “ _sorry, Aunt Astra,_ ” there was silence for a few minutes before Kara spoke up again “ _OK, got it. Chemical sensors put the bomb somewhere near the stage_ ” she reported.

“ _Can you be more specific?_ ” Astra asked.

“ _No. ‘Fraid not_ ” Kara apologized.

“That’s all right, Kara,” Alex remarked as she spotted another goon-for-hire step out of the shadows nearby “I’ll just ask”

Spinning on her heel, she trigged the suit’s jump-jets, the added boost kicking her at least ten feet up into the air. Somersaulting over the goon, she landed behind him, sweeping out a leg to knock him off his feet.

Rolling onto his back, he drew the pistol at his hip, taking aim directly at Alex’s head and firing, the bullet’s harmlessly ricocheting off the suit’s protecti8ve forceshield with a flickering haze of blue. Snatching the gun out of his hand, Alex easily crushed it thanks to the suit’s enhanced strength.

Planting her boot square in the center of the goon’s chest, she pinned him there.

“OK. Start talking,” she ordered “where’s the bomb?”

“Or what?” he spat “you’ll kill me?”

“I don’t kill,” Alex reminded him “but I do _break_ ,” she squeezed the remnants of the gun for effect, watching as the goon’s eyes grew wide “now…let’s try this again”

“Backstage!” he gasped out “bomb’s backstage”

“Now, see? Was that so hard?” knocking him out with a quick blast from her stun-pistol, Alex quickly sprinted towards the roof’s edge, jumping off, grinning as a thin mesh suddenly expanded from the sides of the suit, forming a wingsuit, allowing her to easily glide to the ground, attracting a crowd of lookee-loos in the process (naturally).

“Hey, is that Brave-1?”

“It sure looks like her”

“Hey, cool”

Waving to the crowd, Alex sprinted past them towards the stage, checking the suit’s HUD as she did.

**Power at…90%**

Ninety percent. She could work with ninety percent.

“There she is! Stop her!”

Or not.

Skidding to a stop as she was surrounded by more hired goons, Alex sighed.

“It’s just going to be one of those days, isn’t it?” she muttered.

“ _Need some help?_ ” Astra asked over the com.

“Couldn’t hurt” Alex remarked. In seconds, there was the roar of a jet engine, and large, sleek aircraft suddenly swooped overhead, stopping to hover directly above Alex and the goons, a spotlight shining down on them as a ramp lowered from the plane’s belly, the familiar figure of Astra calmly marching down to its edge, casually swinging the heavy-duty rifle she held up onto her shoulder before taking aim and firing.

Several orange-yellow baseball-sized globs flew from the muzzle of the weapon, hitting each goon to suddenly expand, each forming a thick, gooey blob that firmly held the startled goons in place no matter how hard they struggled.

Alex smirked as she heard Astra’s delighted chuckle over the comm.

“ _And General Lane said that non-lethal weapons would never work_ ”

“His loss,” Alex shrugged as she resumed her sprint towards the stage “Kara? Bomb?”

“ _Five feet to your left_ ”

Turning, Alex grinned as her HUD lit up, a blinking green circle pinpointing the location of the pound of C-4 hidden behind one of the speakers.

“Got it!” charging forwards, she smashed her fist into the hardware, pulling out the bomb, instantly noticing that it was still counting down. Less than five seconds left, how to get rid of it?

The answer was so childishly simple.

“Heads up, guys!” she called. Swinging her arm back, she wound up like a pitcher on the mound, building up speed, before flinging the bomb as high as she could, the repulsors in the suit’s gloves giving it the added push it needed to detonate high above the crowd…

******

“ _In our top story, National City’s very own superhero, Brave-1, made surprise appearance at a concert hosted by Florence + the Machine. Dr. Danvers, better known by her alter ego of ‘Brave-1’ swiftly dispatched a group of suspected terrorists before safety—and dramatically—disposing on a bomb on the premises…_ ”

The news continued on as Alex stretched out in bed next to her wife, lazily reaching up to run her fingers through Astra’s hair.

“I think we both deserve a toast” Astra remarked suddenly.

“Hell yeah,” Alex agreed. She grinned at the other woman “but, you’re forgetting one part”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Alex insisted “doesn’t the hero get a kiss from the girl?”

Astra rolled her eyes even as she did as requested.

“Sap” she declared as she pulled away.

“You better believe it” Alex grinned…

**END**


End file.
